


Night Sky

by ClickHereToInsert (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Barista Akaashi Keiji, Barista Kita Shinsuke, Barista Suna Rintarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji are Childhood Friends, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Childhood Friends, Dancer Hinata Shouyou, Dancer Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Medical Student Akaashi Keiji, Mild Language, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, One-Sided Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, One-Sided Miya Atsumu/Akaashi Keiji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Suna Rintarou, Pianist Kita Shinsuke, Student Akaashi Keiji, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClickHereToInsert
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a medical student and a part-time barista at Starbuuks. One day during an eventfully shift, he meets Bokuto Koutarou. It was love at first sights for both Akaashi and Bokuto. His best friend, Miya Atsumu is a professional dancer that is studying abroad in America. He might have just the smallest crush on Akaashi. Kita Shinsuke is a professional pianist and a barista at Julies. Suna Rintarou is a photography student who was offered an opportunity of a lifetime. He has only a small crush on Kita. Just a small crush, it's nothing important. Hinata Shoyuo is a professional dancer that Atsumu met during his studies in America. Together they experience heartbreak and love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hanamaki Takahiro, Akaashi Keiji & Matsukawa Issei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction I had ever written. This story is written from different perspectives. The character's name that the chapter is called will be the perspective during the story. All feedback and comments are appreciated. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Please enjoy the story. (｡◕‿◕｡✿)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi Keiji is a medical student and a part-time barista at Starbuuks. One day during an eventfully shift, he meets Bokuto Koutarou. It was love at first sights for both Akaashi and Bokuto. His best friend, Miya Atsumu is a professional dancer that is studying abroad in America. He might have just the smallest crush on Akaashi. Kita Shinsuke is a professional pianist and a barista at Julies. Suna Rintarou is a photography student who was offered an opportunity of a lifetime. He has only a small crush on Kita. Just a small crush, it's nothing important. Hinata Shoyuo is a professional dancer that Atsumu met during his studies in America. Together they experience heartbreak and love. 
> 
> Main Pairings:  
> Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou  
> Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou  
> Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction I had ever written. This story is written from different perspectives. The character's name that the chapter is called will be the perspective during the story. All feedback and comments are appreciated. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Please enjoy the story. (｡◕‿◕｡✿)

There were only a few days left until Christmas. Bokuto could feel the excitement in the air. The streets smelled like gingerbread and pine. Every store he passed by was fully adorned in Christmas decorations. Bokuto always looked forward to Christmas. He recalls the fond memories of his childhood. He would always sit in front of the fireplace listening to Christmas carols that usually played right after Halloween. No matter how many times the carols played, Bokuto would always sing along fondly. His father and mother would sit near him; his mother in the rocking chair next to the fireplace. Bokuto still had all the scarves and sweaters his mother knitted for him. His father would retell his own fond memories of Christmas. He always listened to the stories with sparkles in his eyes, determined to learn everything he could.

“ _I would do anything to bring that back”_

Eventually, his parents had to take business trips around Christmas. Ever since the beginning of high school, Bokuto always celebrated Christmas by himself or with his best friend Kuroo. They would decorate the Christmas tree with an excessive amount of ornaments. Bokuto would sing at the top of his lungs whenever a Christmas carol played on the radio. Bokuto would do anything for his best friend, even if it meant dressing up as an owl and hooting around the gym. Oikawa would give him a look of confusion while Daichi would laugh his head off while filming a video. Bokuto never understood why Kuroo would want him to dress up, but he did it without a moment’s hesitation.

The sky is a beautiful shade of blue that only appeared on the prettiest days of winter. Bokuto had just finished volleyball practice with Kuroo and he was completely exhausted. He planned on going straight home, but Oikawa decided that everyone should meet at the newly opened café after practice. Daichi tried to refuse, saying he had to head straight back to his apartment because Suga was waiting for him. However, Oikawa knew Daichi would try to use Suga as an excuse, so he texted Suga before practice and asked if he wanted to come along. Suga gladly accepted the request and Daichi had absolutely no way of running away.

Bokuto entered the café and was welcomed with the smell of cinnamon. Bokuto could see Oikawa waving his hand in the air near a window table. Oikawa was sitting at a table decorated with snowflakes, accompanied by Daichi, Suga, and Kuroo. Suga was shaking his head disapprovingly at Daichi, and Bokuto could see Daichi’s expression of guilt. Kuroo was looking down at his phone and smiling fondly; Bokuto assumed it was Tsukishima. They had gotten together six months ago, after Kuroo aggressively flirted with Tsukishima. Bokuto thought Kuroo was going to kill Tsukishima with how red he was after Kuroo’s every remark.

Bokuto gave an owlish grin and screamed, “HEY HEY HEY!”

Oikawa flashed a smile, “Bokuto-chan, you’re late.”

“There was a bakery that was decorated in owls and I couldn’t resist going in. THEY WERE SO ADORABLE, OIKAWA THEY WERE CUTER THAN YOU” Bokuto flashed a grin and laughed loudly.

Oikawa heard this and replied with a gasp.

“Bro, they were cuter than me?” Kuroo looked at him with eyes filled with sadness and went on a monologue about how hurt he was to hear Bokuto loved owls more than him.

“Bokuto, we already ordered our drinks,” Suga smiled. He gave off a soothing aura that calmed the tension in the air.

Bokuto had barged into the café without a second thought and actually forgot the reason why everyone had gotten together. He was so eager to tell everyone everything about the owl bakery that he didn’t notice the drinks on the table, knocking over Oikawa’s drink when he had ran to the table. Oikawa shrieked and cried, “Bokuto, you got Vanilla Bean Frappuccino all over Iwa-Chan’s jacket!”

Daichi wiped the remains of Oikawa’s drink and disposed of the tissues. Suga was helping Oikawa clean the trench coat and calming him down. Kuroo was laughing like a hyena and taking pictures that Bokuto was sure would be used as blackmail later.

“Sorry, I’ll get you another one right now,” Bokuto laughed loudly

“And I want a slice of tiramisu with it” Oikawa demanded

“Tiramisu? Won’t you gain weight?” Kuroo remarked with a sly grin

“Shut up you hyena,”

Bokuto left the table with all his friends and went towards the counter

“Welcome to Starbuuks, how may I help you today?”

“I would like to order a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and a Cara-“

Bokuto looked at the barista and was in shock. He had raven black hair that looked so fluffy Bokuto could spend hours playing with it. His hair was messy but he looked so adorable with it. His eyes were the color of the ocean after a storm. His eyes were captivating and Bokuto couldn’t look away from them. Bokuto could feel the blood rush to his face and he couldn’t stop blushing.

“I would like bean.” Bokuto replied; he was so flustered he didn’t know what he was saying.

“Sir, would you like a moment,” the barista asked. He was so cool-headed in the situation and Bokuto thought he looked captivating.

“I would like a large Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and a large Caramel Frappuccino with extra whip cream please. Also, if it’s possible can I have your number?” Bokuto stammered. His face was bright red and he couldn’t stop admiring the barista. He was so adorable and beautiful.

“This is for?” the barista asked. He wasn’t even flustered by the advance Bokuto made on him.

“Bokuto, and what’s your name?” Bokuto chirped

“Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji, and Bokuto-san may I ask for your full name,” Akaashi replied.

“Bokuto Koutaro, that’s my name.” 

_Meanwhile_

“Guys, I can’t believe Bokuto asked the handsome barista for his number and name,” Oikawa shrieked

Oikawa pouted and declared, “The barista may be a bit handsome, but he can never beat me!”

“Oikawa, I swear this barista is a hundred times better than you,” Kuroo laughed. He was unable to keep a straight face at Oikawa’s pettiness.

Oikawa pouted and declared that he is the prettiest being to exist in the entire world.

_Back To Bokuto and Akaashi_

“A Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and a Caramel Frappuccino with extra whip cream for Bokuto-san”

Bokuto walked up to the counter and paid for the drinks.

Bokuto pouted and said “Akaashi, you didn’t give me your number.”

Akaashi replied, “Bokuto-san, please leave the counter. I have to help the other customers.”

Bokuto grabbed Oikawa’s Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and his Caramel Frappuccino with extra whip cream. Then, he returned to the table where everyone was sitting in silence. Bokuto handed the drink to Oikawa and sat down.

“Bro, I can’t believe you asked for the barista’s number” Kuroo exclaimed.

“He didn’t give me his number,” Bokuto cried, entering his emo mood.

“What do you mean? His number is right next to your name and it says call me.” Suga showed him.

After hearing this, Bokuto turned his drink and saw XXXXXXXXXX and it actually said call me. Bokuto was ecstatic and couldn’t believe that Akaashi had actually given him his number. He turned his head and met Akaashi’s eyes. Bokuto smiled to Akaashi and Akaashi smiled back softly. Bokuto swore he could die happy after seeing Akaashi smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. All comments and feedback will be used to improve my story. I hoped you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading this story. Please leave feedback for the story. (灬╹ω╹灬)


	2. Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. All feedback is appreciated. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate.

It was a typical day for Akaashi. He left his university where he was studying medicine. He was headed towards his job as a barista at Starbuuks. Akaashi arrived ten minutes before his shift. Akaashi saw Hanamaki and politely bowed.

“Hanamaki-san, nice to see you.” Akaashi said politely.

“Akaashi, you can drop the honorifics, we’ve been working together for almost a year,” Hanamaki insisted.

Akaashi first met Hanamaki when he started working as a barista at Starbuuks. After applying and being accepted to work at the café, Akaashi was introduced to Hanamaki. Hanamaki was told to teach Akaashi the ropes. After knowing him for almost an entire year, Akaashi had gotten to know Hanamaki on a personal level.

“Hanamaki-san, thank you again for covering my shift last week,”

“Akaashi, its fine. After all you are my favorite kouhai!”

“I am your only kouhai, Hanamaki-san.”

“I should be glad, you are such a good child,” Hanamaki exclaimed. Hanamaki pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. It was almost 3 pm. “Akaashi, I’ll be going now.”

“Have fun on your date with Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san.” Akaashi gave him a small nod and Hanamaki turned beet red.

“Akaashi, don’t go saying that in public.” Hanamaki cried.

Akaashi gave a small smile and Hanamaki flashed Akaashi a grin and walked out the store.

Two hours passed without anything happening. Customers came and left without leaving an impression on Akaashi.

_“Akaashi, you should really find a boyfriend.” Hanamaki said._

_Akaashi turned bright red and looked at Hanamaki. He was with Matuskawa and they were looking back at Akaashi._

_“Takahiro, you shouldn’t tease the poor boy like that.” Matuskawa sighed._

_“But Issei, he’s been single for his entire life. Akaashi is such a good boy. He deserves someone great!” Hanamaki exclaimed._

_“But you shouldn’t pressure him like that.”_

_“You’re right. Sorry Akaashi.”_

_“It’s alright Hanamaki-san. I don’t plan on finding someone until I graduate. I’ll be happy hearing the stories of you and Matuskawa-san and the stories of Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san.” Akaashi reassured._

_“Akaashi, you should really meet Oikawa and Iwaizumi already. You’ve been hearing all these stories about them but you have yet to even see them.” Hanamaki pouted._

_“Hanamaki-san don’t worry. I’ll eventually meet them when the time is right.”_

_“Issei, it’s almost time for our date.” Hanamaki smiled._

_“Yes, Takahiro we should be leaving soon.” Matsukawa replied._

_Matsukawa and Hanamaki were getting ready to leave but before they left, Matuskawa turned to Akaashi and said_

_“Akaashi, I have yet to thank you for looking after Takahiro. He’s crazy sometimes and doesn’t think things through. I’m glad to have someone like you looking out for him.”_

_“Matsukawa-san it’s no problem at all. After all, Hanamaki-san taught me everything I know.” Akaashi replied._

_“Issei! I’m ready now.” Hanamaki yelled from the staff room._

_“I’m waiting for you at the front door, Takahiro.”_

_Hanamaki joined Matsukawa in front of the counter and Akaashi said_

_“Take care, Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san.”_

_“We will and thanks again.”_

_Matsukawa and Hanamaki walk hand in hand through the door and Akaashi was left alone with the customers and his own thoughts._

_“I’m not ready for a partner yet. I’ll find one eventually. But is this really what I want?”_

Another two hours passed when Akaashi heard the bell ring. In came a male with dark brown hair and chocolate brown orbs. He was definitely a pretty boy.

“Welcome to Starbuuks, how may I help you today?”

“I would like a grande Vanilla Bean Frappuccino.”

“And this is for?” Akaashi asked.

“Oikawa, it’s for Oikawa.”

Akaashi swore he saw him flick his hair. Akaashi was wondering if this Oikawa-san is the same Oikawa-san Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san told him about.

“A grande Vanilla Bean Frappuccino for Oikawa.”

The stranger walked toward Akaashi and paid for the drink. Before Akaashi handed the stranger his drink he asked,

“Excuse me and I’m sorry for speaking out of my place. But Oikawa-san, are you friends with Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san?”

Oikawa’s face light up when he heard Matsukawa and Hanamaki. But he was suspicious of how the barista knew his best friends.

“Yes I know both Makki and Mattsun. Barista-chan, how did you meet my dear friends?” Oikawa asked. He gave Akaashi a smile that only his closest friends knew was a threat.

“Oikawa-san, I met Hanamaki-san through work. Hanamaki-san also works here, but he works during the mornings and evenings. I met Matsukawa-san when Hanamaki-san bought him to the store. Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san were planning to go on a date after Hanamaki-san’s morning shift. They told me many stories of you and Iwaizumi-san. Hanamaki-san introduced me to Iwaizumi-san when he came by the store one day.” Akaashi answered Oikawa.

“You know Iwa-chan! I can’t believe that Iwa-chan almost got seduced by you!” Oikawa shrieked.

“Oikawa-san, I’m wasn’t trying to seduce Iwaizumi-san. You can ask Hanamaki-san if you aren’t confident in me.”

Then, Akaashi heard the front bell ring,

“Oikawa, are you seriously harassing the poor barista?”

Akaashi turned his head and saw a man with golden-colored eyes and jet black hair. His hair was messy and spiked up. Akaashi wasn’t sure if it was bed head or if the man had used gel in order to achieve the level of spikiness.

“Kuroo, I wasn’t harassing him. Plus he was seducing Iwa-chan behind my back.” Oikawa pouted

“Oikawa-san, please trust me. I wasn’t seducing Iwaizumi-san, we just chatted. That’s all.” Akaashi said.

The spikey haired man asked, “Oikawa, stop harassing the poor guy! Barista-kun, I’m sorry for this annoying guy here. Also, can I have a tall black coffee?”

“Sure, and this would be for?”

“Kuroo. And Oikawa, stop harassing anyone you think is prettier than you.”

“Barista-chan isn’t even ten percent as pretty as me,” Oikawa boasted.

“Yeah, and I bet his personality is ten times better than yours, “Kuroo roasted.

Akaashi couldn’t help but think that Kuroo’s laugh sounded like a hyena.

“Kuroo-san, your coffee is ready,” Akaashi called out.

“Thank you,” Kuroo replied as he paid for his drink.

Oikawa was going on a monologue of how he is the prettiest in the entire world and that Iwaizumi-san and him are the cutest couple to ever bless this world. Kuroo took his drink and dragged Oikawa to an empty table. Akaashi couldn’t help but think that this encounter was one of the more tiring encounters he had in a while.

Later on, more people joined Oikawa and Kuroo. There was a man with soft sliver locks and chestnut eyes. He gave off a motherly vibe to those near him. He had a soft face shape and a petite body. There was also someone with him. He had dark short hair and dark brown eyes. Unlike the silver-haired man next to him, he had a rather strong figure; he was more lean and muscular. Akaashi saw the two head towards Oikawa and Kuroo.

After the couple entered the café, business slowed down and less customers entered the door. Until an hour later, when Akaashi heard the front bell ring. Akaashi saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He had burning golden eyes that captivated him and spikey white hair with black streaks through the front. His hair and eyes reminded him of a horned owl, Akaashi’s favorite animal. He had broad shoulders and a very muscular build; he was sculpted like a Roman god. He was very attractive and Akaashi couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. Akaashi felt his face heat up and it took all of his willpower to stay calm.

He entered the café shouting “HEY HEY HEY!”

Akaashi couldn’t help but think, “Hey hey hey?”

He ran toward his table and sat down. He started chatting with his friends and Akaashi couldn’t help but stare at him. He was just too captivating. Eventually, the man left his table and walked toward Akaashi.

Akaashi stayed calm and said,

“Welcome to Starbuuks, how may I help you today?”

“I would like to order a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and a Cara-“

He stopped speaking and stared at Akaashi. He started blushing and Akaashi had to use all of his willpower to stay calm. Akaashi was going crazy over him.

“I would like bean.” He said.

Akaashi thought that he was so adorable. He was blushing and saying whatever that came out of his mouth. Akaashi was gripping the counter so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“Sir, would you like a moment?” Akaashi replied. Akaashi was willing to wait hours for him to answer.

“I would like a large Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and a large Caramel Frappuccino with extra whip cream please. Also, if it’s possible can I have your number?” he stammered.

Akaashi was shocked, he couldn’t imagine that someone as beautiful as him would ask for his number. Akaashi was willing to give the man more than his number. Akaashi was ready to give him his soul. He was so beautiful and adorable that Akaashi had to give him a chance.

“This is for?” Akaashi asked.

“Bokuto, and what’s your name?” he chirped.

“Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji. And Bokuto-san, may I ask for your full name,” Akaashi replied.

“Bokuto Koutaro, that’s my name.” 

Akaashi turned around and stared working on Bokuto’s drink. When he grabbed the larger plastic cup and sharpie, he thought of an idea. Akaashi blushed when he wrote his number on Bokuto’s cup. He finished Bokuto’s drink with as much care as possible.

Then he turned around and said,

“A Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and a Caramel Frappuccino with extra whip cream for Bokuto-san”

Bokuto walked up to the counter and paid for the drinks.

Bokuto pouted and said “Akaashi, you didn’t give me your number.”

Akaashi was love struck when Bokuto pouted. Akaashi gripped the counter and replied,

“Bokuto-san, please leave the counter. I have to help the other customers.”

Bokuto grabbed the Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and Caramel Frappuccino with extra whip cream and started walking back to his table.

Akaashi stared at Bokuto’s back and saw his back muscles. Akaashi was entranced and blushed. This was the _second_ time he had felt this way toward someone.

Later, Bokuto turned his head and meet Akaashi’s eyes. Bokuto smiled to Akaashi and Akaashi was captivated. Akaashi replied with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for spending time reading this chapter. Please notify me of any grammar and spelling mistakes. thank you for reading.


	3. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was stuck in a deep rabbit hole called League of Legends Fanfiction. Thank you for reading this chapter. All feedback is appreciated. All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate.

Bokuto couldn’t help but zone out of the conversation everyone was having and he kept on staring at Akaashi. He looked so beautiful when he was working.

“Then Iwa-chan caught me in his arms and dropped me! It was so romantic but it was ruined when he dropped me. My white coat was brown after falling in mud!” Oikawa cried.

Then Oikawa’s phone started ringing.

“Speak of the devil, Daddy called you,” Kuroo grinned.

Oikawa picked up and put the phone on speaker,

“Oi, Shittykawa where the hell did you put my coat!” Iwaizumi roared.

“Iwa-chan I’m with everyone at a café right now,” Oikawa responded.

“Shittykawa, you aren’t answering my question! I needed the coat today!”

“Iwaizumi, Oikawa is at the newly open café called Starbuuks,” Daichi said.

“Thank you for telling me where Shittykawa is at, Daichi. Oi, Trashkawa I’m coming to get you. Daichi, please hold onto Shittykawa for now.”

“Iwa-chan! You’re worried about me, I knew you always loved me.” Oikawa cried.

“No, I just want my coat to be clean.”

Iwaizumi hung up and Oikawa put his phone back into his pocket.

Oikawa said, “Don’t worry, Iwa-chan won’t arrive for a while,” Oikawa smiled.

Then the door slammed open and there stood Iwaizumi with an extremely angry face. He walked toward Oikawa and said,

“Shittykawa, I told you I need this coat today! Why didn’t you listen?”

Oikawa didn’t answer, so Iwaizumi took the liberty to say,

“Sorry for ruining your meeting, but is it all right for me to take Oikawa home?”

Kuroo laughed and said, “Of course, Oikawa was even harassing the barista before you arrived.”

“You were what!?” Iwaizumi fumed.

He grabbed Oikawa and walked toward the counter where Akaashi was working and said, “Akaashi-kun, I’m sorry that Shittykawa was harassing you. Please accept my apology.” He grabbed Oikawa’s head and made him bow with him.

“Iwaizumi-san there is no need for you to apologize. It was simply an act of misunderstanding. Oikawa-san thought that I was trying to seduce you,” Akaashi replied.

“Oi, Shittykawa. Do I look like I will leave you even if someone as great as Akaashi-kun tries to make us break up?” Iwaizumi fumed.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so loyal to me.” Oikawa screamed.

Iwaizumi bowed to Akaashi and the rest of the group and left with Oikawa. He was dragging Oikawa out by the collar and lecturing him.

_Back to the coffee table_

“Now that was awkward,” Suga exclaimed.

Suga and Daichi got up and said,

“We have a dinner date planned and we need to get going. Is that alright with you guys?” Daichi asked.

“Of course!” Bokuto chirped.

Suga and Daichi walked out of the store. They held hands and Bokuto couldn’t help but imagine that happening with himself and Akaashi.

“Bro, you’re drooling over the barista,” Kuroo laughed.

“I can’t help it, he’s so pretty!” Bokuto cried.

“He might be as pretty as Tsukki. That’s all I can say,” Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto joined in and it sounded like a chorus of owls and hyenas.

Kuroo looked at his watch and saw that it was 3:30. He said,

“Bro, it’s already 3:30. I have a date with Tsukki at four.” Kuroo said.

“Bro, don’t bail out on me!” Bokuto cried.

“I have to, Tsukki is waiting for me.” Kuroo laughed.

“I’ll just go home then.” Bokuto pouted.

Kuroo got up and started walking towards the front door, but Bokuto had different plans. He walked towards Akaashi and said,

“Akaashi, I’ll get going now.” Bokuto grinned.

“Bokuto-san, I hope you have a safe trip home.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a soft smile.

Bokuto walked toward the exit of where Kuroo was waiting for him. Kuroo and Bokuto said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. All comments and feedback are appreciated. I will try to improve on the next chapter based on the feedback. Any feedback on this story is appreciated. Is there going to be a new character next chapter? (¬ω¬) Remember to stay safe and remember to wash your hands. Thanks again for reading. Till next time! (◕ᥲ ◕✿)


	4. Akaashi

Akaashi couldn’t stop staring at Bokuto’s eyes. His eyes were captivating and his back muscles were making him delirious. They were ripped and broad, Akaashi felt the blood rush to his face. He have never felt this attraction towards someone before.

_You did feel this before. The butterflies in your stomach, the blood rushing to your face. The feeling you experienced. You can’t forget him. Never can you forget him. He’s coming back._

Time stops when he stares at him. His golden eyes and his white hair. It’s captivating.

_Stop that Keiji. He’s coming back to get you. He didn’t leave you. He’s going to be here. Today. Today is the day._

Before Akaashi could blink, it was already three o’clock. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Iwaizumi stood there.

_Why was Iwaizumi-san here?_

Iwaizumi walked toward Oikawa and yelled,

“Shittykawa, I told you I need this coat today! Why didn’t you listen?”

There was massive drama happening at Bokuto’s table. The way Bokuto-san looked so confused made Akaashi’s heart squeeze.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi appeared at the counter and said,

“Akaashi-kun, I’m sorry that Shittykawa was harassing you. Please accept my apology.” He grabbed Oikawa and made him bow with him.

Akaashi never imagined that Iwaizumi would come out here just to apologize for Oikawa. Feeling touched, “Iwaizumi-san there is no need for you to apologize. It was simply an act of misunderstanding. Oikawa-san thought that I was trying to seduce you,” Akaashi replied.

“Oi, Shittykawa. Do I look like I will leave you even if someone as great as Akaashi-kun tries to make us break up?” Iwaizumi fumed.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so loyal to me.” Oikawa screamed.

Iwaizumi bowed to Akaashi and the rest of the group and left with Oikawa. He was dragging Oikawa out by the collar and lecturing him.

Akaashi was puzzled, he never imagined something like that would happen. Not too long after, Bokuto appeared in front of him and said, “Akaashi, I’ll get going now.” Bokuto grinned.

Akaashi felt touched, Bokuto went out of his way to say goodbye to him. Bokuto’s grin was captivating and beautiful.

“Bokuto-san, I hope you have a safe trip home.”

Then Bokuto ran towards the door where Kuroo was waiting for him. Akaashi smiled at the thought of Bokuto. But Akaashi also had someone else in mind

If Akaashi met Bokuto in the chaotic summer, then Akaashi met _him_ in the beautiful, yet dangerous days of winter. 

Akaashi heard his phone ring and turned to answer it.

“Keiji-chan!” the familiar voice sung.

“Atsumu-san.” Akaashi greeted.

“You bet! I’m back from America.”

“Atsumu-san, how was your trip?”

“Keiji! You didn’t even ask if I missed you!”

“I don’t believe that is necessary Atsumu-san.”

“You’re so cold! You didn’t miss me at all.”

“I did miss you Atsumu-san. You’re a great friend and you are very reliable.”

“Keiji, let’s meet up after your shift ends. You only have an hour left before you leave work.”

“Sure, where should I meet you?”

“How about…….Julies!”

“Sure, I’ll be there around 5:30. Is that all right Atsumu-san?”

“Of course! Just seeing you again makes me want to smile.”

“Atsumu-san, I must go back to work now. I cannot leave the front desk unattended.”

“Keiji-chan work hard for me!”

Akaashi ended the phone call and smiled. He haven’t seen Atsumu for almost six months. He had left for America to purse his career as a dancer. He was scouted by a famous dancer and he wanted Atsumu to be his understudy. Atsumu was reluctant to go, but he eventually made up his mind.

A soft drizzle slowly wet the windows of the café. The sky started pouring and it reminded him of the day he met Atsumu. The day he would never forget.


	5. Atsumu

The raindrops hitting his umbrella was a melody to his ears. The beautiful scenery laid across for his eyes. The sky was dark, yet bright in its own way. 

Atsumu started walking towards the café and arrived at five; he wanted to see Akaashi as soon as possible. He used to work at Julies before he left for America. He looked toward the counter and saw Kita, his friend and manager, working. He gave Kita a nod and returned to stare at the sky through the glass window pane. After almost six months in America, Atsumu finally arrived home. He missed Akaashi the most. They continued to call and text each other regularly even after Atsumu had left for America, but it just wasn’t the same.

_Julies. The place I love more than anything._


	6. Akaashi

It had just turned 5:30pm and Akaashi had just left the store with his umbrella. He left the store in Hanamaki’s care.

Akaashi heard the rain splatter against his umbrella and was reminded of that faithful night, the night of which he met Atsumu.

_“Akaashi! Can you please cover my evening shift?” Hanamaki begged._

_“Of course. But Hanamaki-san, what happened?”_

_“Oikawa showed up at my dorm and started crying and babbling about how his relationship with Iwaizumi was over.”_

_“Hanamaki-san, don’t worry. I’ll cover your evening shift.”_

_“Akaashi! You’re the best! I’ll cover one of your shifts once you’re busy.”_

_“It’s no problem Hanamaki-san.”_

_“Akaashi, I’ll have to go now. Oikawa is spamming my phone with text messages and calls.”_

_“Good luck with Oikawa-san, Hanamaki-san.”_

_Hanamaki nodded to Akaashi and ran out of the store. Akaashi promised to cover Hanamaki’s shift, which ended at 10pm._

_Nothing eventful happened at the store. It was very slow and Akaashi only served ten customers before business started to die down. He gazed outside the window and saw that it was raining outside._

_Eventually it turned ten and Akaashi closed the store. He locked the door and shut the lights, He closed everything and left the store. He opened his umbrella and started to walked back home._

_When Akaashi was half way home, someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards them. Akaashi escaped the stranger’s grab but he was unable to make the stranger release his grip on his wrist._

_“Please let go, I have somewhere to be.” Akaashi said._

_The stranger replied,” Come on sweetheart. Give me your number.”_

_“I’m not interested. Please let me go” Akaashi replied as he tried to release the grip on his wrist._

_He winked. “Don’t be like that darling. You’ll love me.”_

_Akaashi cringed on the inside and said, “Please let me go.”_

_The stranger pulled Akaashi in his arms and started moving his hand up Akaashi’s waist. At this point Akaashi had started to thrash and squirm, desperately trying to escape the creep. The stranger didn’t react, but instead he continued to roam his hand on Akaashi’s body._

_“HE SAID LET HIM GO YOU ASSHOLE!” an unfamiliar voice yelled._

_Suddenly, someone threw themselves at the stranger, punching them in the nose. The stranger tumbled back and let go of Akaashi. He put his hand to his nose to discover that his nose was broken. He gave a “tch” and ran off._

_Akaashi looked at the man that had saved him. He had golden blond hair that was parted to the right. He had an undercut and his eyebrows and eyes were the color of hazelnuts. He was stunning, even whilst soaked in the rain._

_He put his hand on the back of his head and laughed, “I guessed I punched him too softly.” He reached for Akaashi’s hand and pulled him up._

_“Thank you. You saved me.” Akaashi said._

_“It’s no problem. It was the creep’s fault for harassing you!” he introduced himself as Miya Atsumu._

_“Miya-san thank you for saving me. I can’t thank you enough.”_

_“Then, for my reward…..I’ll have your name!”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“I want to know your name.”_

_Akaashi thought this man was very strange. Friendly, but strange._

_“My name is Akaashi Keiji.”_

_“Akaashi-kun let’s get out of the rain.”_

_Akaashi nodded to Miya’s suggestion and followed him into a nearby cafe. Miya was wearing an apron when he saved Akaashi, and the apron said Julies._

_“Who did you bring back this time Atsumu?” a raven haired boy asked with a yawn. He had his bangs parted down the middle, showcasing his dark droopy eyes._

_“No one! I just saved Akaashi-kun from a molester!” Miya cried._

_“Are you sure you’re not the molester?”_

_“What did I do to deserve this treatment?” Miya squatted on the floor, writing a haiku about his pain._

_“Everything. Like the time you made Osamu cover your shift because something “important” came up. Also the time you left Kita-san alone during the evening shift. Can I also mention the time--?”_

_Miya jumped over the counter and forcedly covered the raven’s mouth. The raven broke out of Miya’s grip and faced Akaashi and said,_

_“My name’s Suna Rintaro. I’m Atsumu’s coworker who unfortunately has to look after him when Osamu isn’t around.”_

_“Hello, Suna-san. My name is Akaashi Keiji.”_

_“Akaashi-kun, Call me Atsumu! I have a twin and unfortunately we have the same name. I’m obviously the better twin.”_

_“Very well Atsumu-san.”_

_As soon as Akaashi finished his sentence, a gray haired man appeared. He was also wearing a Julie’s uniform along with Suna and Atsumu._

_“Atsumu, where were you when I left?” he asked._

_“Outside. Someone was assaulting Akaashi-kun and I went outside to save him.” Atsumu replied. Akaashi could tell that Atsumu was nervous talking to the gray haired man._

_“Suna. Is that true?”_

_“Yes, Kita-san. Atsumu went outside to help Akaashi-kun.”_

_The gray haired man faced Akaashi and said,_

_“Nice to meet you Akaashi-kun. My name is Kita Shinsuke and I am the manager.” Kita said as he bowed._

_Akaashi can’t help but notice how beautiful Kita was. He had light gray hair with black tips. He was shorter than Akaashi and also had raven eyes. He had a stoic expression and Akaashi could tell that Kita didn’t smile often._

_Akaashi was always told that he was beautiful, but he never believed them. Akaashi never believed that he was pretty. There would always be people more beautiful, for example, Kita Shinsuke._

_“Kita-san, my name is Akaashi Keiji.” said Akaashi as he bowed back._

_After this encounter, Akaashi and Atsumu slowly became close friends._


	7. Atsumu

Atsumu stared out the glass window, waiting for Akaashi to arrive. Every time he heard the front bell ring, his head whipped to the door, hoping to see Akaashi, but every time he turned around it was just another customer trying to hit on Kita.

_The snow has come again; the snowflakes flutter down onto the floor. A single snowflake can’t do much, but when the snowflakes pile on top of each other, they eventually create a mound of snow that is difficult to pass through. The lonely snowflake that can’t do much, came together and made a mound of snow that troubles others._

Eventually, the bell rings again and Akaashi stepped through the door. Atsumu can’t help but think Akaashi looked beautiful and, with the stray raindrops in his hair, heavenly.

“Keiji-chan!” Atsumu screamed.

Akaashi walked over to the table and sat down in front of Atsumu.

“Hello, Atsumu-san.”

“Keiji. Drop the honorifics already.” Atsumu sulked.

“Atsumu, you know that I only drop the honorifics when I’m with you.”

Atsumu smiled when he heard that

“How was your trip to America?”

“It was amazing. I learned so many dance styles while I was improving!”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“How about you Keiji? Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

“Not at all. Nothing exciting happened.”

Then the front bell rang, and a man with round golden eyes and spikey white-gray hair walked in. His hair and eyes reminded Atsumu of a horned owl. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build.

He screamed, “Akaashi!”

Atsumu’s eyes darkened when he heard that. He couldn’t help but feel protective over Akaashi. He wanted to take Akaashi to safety and away from the gray horned owl.

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?”

_Bokuto, so that’s his name. NOTED._

“I was in the area and I wanted to try out this new café also you look so beautiful with raindrops in your hair.”

_IS HE TRYING TO FLIRT WITH MY KEIJI!_

“Excuse me, but aren’t you rudely interrupting our date?” Atsumu snapped with a smirk.

“Akaashi! You didn’t say you had a boyfriend when you gave me your number!” Bokuto sulked.

“Keiji! You gave him your number!” Atsumu shrieked.

“Bokuto-san, I’m not dating Atsumu. Also, Atsumu I did give Bokuto-san my number.”

_Keiji gave that weirdo his number…………_ __

“Keiji, I’m hurt.” Atsumu cried as he wiped away a tear.

“Akaa--“Bokuto was about to say before a gray haired man appeared before the three of them.

_Kita, why are you here and not taking care of the counter?_

Kita slammed his hand on the table in front of Atsumu and said,

“Atsumu, what are you doing? Stop arguing and solve the problem. This is just a big misunderstanding from all that I can see. “

Then Kita excused himself and returned to the counter where a customer was waiting for him.

“Bokuto-kun, we would gladly appreciate it if you would let us catch up with each other.” Atsumu forced a smile.

“Alright.” Bokuto sulked. His hair drooped and it no longer stood up like it always did. Then Bokuto left the store and everything returned to normal.

Atsumu looked at Akaashi with dark eyes and said with a strict tone,

“Keiji, who was that?”

“He was someone I’ve met during one of my shifts. Atsumu, there’s nothing currently going on between the two of us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Atsumu trust me.”

“I will.”

_The rain splattered against the concrete sidewalk. While Atsumu and Akaashi were sheltered from the rain, someone was outside, fighting the elements. The person they desired, did not love them back. The person looking after him only looked from afar, only from a safe distance. He wanted to embrace him, but he couldn’t._

_A safe distance. I long to be near him._


	8. Kita

It was a normal day for Kita. He had just arrived at his shift at Julies when he heard,

“Why are you so obsessed with him? Is there something I should know?” Atsumu said with a mocking voice.

“That’s- that is beside the point. There is nothing happening that you should know about.” Suna replied with a wavering voice.

_Today is going to be a long day._

Kita had just entered the staff room and the conversation stopped. Atsumu stood there with a cheeky grin while Suna had a rosy, almost unnoticeable blush, on his face. _Cute_.

“Is there something I should know?”Kita asked.

“No, not at all Kita-san” Suna replied. The blush on his face had gone away.

“I see. Let’s get back to work.”

Time passed and nothing happened. Kita snuck a few glances at Atsumu before returning to his tasks. He was always distracted by him. The butterflies never went away; the flutters stayed. His faced turned red whenever he thought of an intimate relationship with him. Atsumu was sitting at the table near the window.

Suna was observing the sky outside. He was staring off to space, thinking and staring.

“It’s going to rain soon.”

“Suna, how do you know that? You’re just daydreaming.” Atsumu sneered.

“Don’t blame me if your “perfect” hair gets ruined.”

“Like it will.”

It was almost the end of Suna’s shift. Kita didn’t want to end the fight because he thought it would be pointless.

Eventually it turned 9 and Suna’s shift ended. Suna went to the staff room and Kita was left to attend the front desk by himself.

“Kita-san, I’ll be going now,” Suna said.

“I hope you get home safe.”

“Thank you Kita-san. Also, I noticed that you didn’t bring your scarf today. What happened?”

“Atsumu dropped it in a puddle of coffee. So I went home and washed it yesterday and forgot to bring it today.”

Then, Suna took off his scarf and wrapped it around Kita’s neck. Suna said, “I see. Take mine, you’re getting off work late today. Don’t catch a cold.”

Kita felt a blush appear on his face and then he smiled and said,

“Thank you, Suna.”

“I’ll be going now. Get home safe and stay warm.”

“You too.”

Then Suna left Julies and Kita was left with only his thoughts.

He had been in love with Atsumu for almost a year. But Atsumu didn’t feel the same way towards him. Atsumu was, and will always be, in love Akaashi.

_But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt._

Kita looked at the scarf Suna gave him. It was the scarf Suna always wore in winter. It shielded his neck from the elements.

_Suna is always the one looking out for him. Suna would be the scarf that protects Kita. He was always there for Kita and would always protect Kita from the world._

Eventually, it started raining. The rained poured down and the sky turned gray.

_Suna was right. It did rain. But I didn’t bring an umbrella._

Then Akaashi entered the store and walked toward Atsumu.

“Keiji-chan!” Atsumu screamed.

Akaashi walked over to the table and sat down in front of Atsumu.

“Hello, Atsumu-san.”

“Keiji. Drop the honorifics already.” Atsumu sulked.

“Atsumu, you know that I only drop the honorifics when I’m with you.”

“How was your trip to America?”

“It was amazing. I learned so many dance styles while I was improving!”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“How about you Keiji? Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

“Not at all, nothing exciting happened.”

Then, the front bell rang. A man with round golden eyes and spikey white-gray walked in.

He screamed, “Akaashi!”

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?”

“I was in the area and I wanted to try out this new café also you look so beautiful with raindrops in your hair.”

“Excuse me, but aren’t you rudely interrupting our date?” Atsumu snapped with a smirk.

“Akaashi! You didn’t say you had a boyfriend when you gave me your number!” Bokuto sulked.

“Keiji! You gave him your number!” Atsumu shrieked.

“Bokuto-san, I’m not dating Atsumu. Also, Atsumu I did give Bokuto-san my number.”

“Keiji. I’m hurt.” Atsumu cried as he wiped away a tear.

“Akaa--“

Kita was eventually fed up with their bickering and walked toward Atsumu.

“Kita, why are you here and not taking care of the counter?”

Kita slammed his hand on the table in front of Atsumu and said,

“Atsumu, what are you doing? Stop arguing and solve the problem. This is just a big misunderstanding from all that I can see. “

Then Kita excused himself and returned to the counter where a customer was waiting for him.

“Hello, welcome to Julies. How may I help you today?”

“Hello, I would like large vanilla Frappuccino. Also I would like your number.” The lady asked.

“I’m sorry but I’m not interested.” Kita replied. Kita was never interested in anyone except Atsumu.

_And Suna._

“I see.”

Then Kita gave the lady her drink and she paid for her drink and left. Kita was left alone once again. It was almost midnight and the rain wasn’t showing any hints of stopping. Kita looked at Akaashi and Atsumu. They had left when he was helping the lady before.

_Kita was jealous of Akaashi. He wanted to be Akaashi. He wanted to be loved by Atsumu. But that would never happen. Fate would not smile upon Kita. But someone would be there for him. Soon. Very soon._


	9. Bokuto

Bokuto was heartbroken when Akaashi’s friend asked him to leave.

_ I just love Akaashi so much! Is it wrong for me to love him? _

_ Bokuto looked at his phone. He had added Akaashi into his contacts and was thinking about texting him. _

_ Bokuto: Akaashi! It’s me Bokuto! _

_ Akaashi: Bokuto-san, do you need help with anything? _

_ Bokuto: No I just want to if you want to come with me next Saturday to a museum about owls! _

_ Akaashi: I’ll love that. _

_ Bokuto: How about 10? _

_ Akaashi: I’ll be looking forward to that. Bokuto-san, I have to go now. _

_ Bokuto: I can’t wait to chat with you again. _

_ Akaashi: Of course. I’ll be looking towards that. Good bye Bokuto-san _

_ Bokuto: Bye, Akaashi! J _

_ Read by Akaashi at 11:57 pm. _

_ I can’t wait to be with Akaashi. _


	10. Kita

It had eventually turned midnight and Kita had just left the store. Kita was sitting on the bench in front of Julies’ front door.

_ Should I run home or wait out the rain? _

“Kita-san? Why are you here?”

Kita turned around and saw Suna standing in front of him.

“Suna, why are you here? Didn’t your shift end hours ago?”

“It did. But I had errands to run around here. Do you not have an umbrella?”

“Unfortunately, I didn’t bring one. Would it be possible to share an umbrella?”

“Of course, no one should have to walk through the rain.”

Kita accepted the hand Suna offered him. Kita stood up and stood next to Suna. The umbrella was barely able to fit the two of them but it felt perfect to Suna. Suna walked Kita all the way back to his house. By then, it was almost 1 in the morning.

“Suna, would it be better if you stayed at my place? I mean, it’s almost 1 in the morning.” Kita asked.

“Alright. I’ll stay over at your place tonight.” Suna replied.

Suna closed the umbrella they were sharing and went inside the apartment lobby. They went up the elevator to Kita’s apartment. Kita unlocked the door with his key and they entered together.

_ This day would be the start of Kita slowly falling in love with Suna. Every action would dictate their fate and their future. Kita would eventually see a ring on his hand from someone. But from who was the question. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. All comments and feedback are appreciated. I will try to improve on the next chapter based on the feedback. Any feedback on this story is appreciated. Thanks again for reading. Till next time! (◕ᥲ ◕✿)


End file.
